Victoria's Diary of Amazing
by p y n q u e
Summary: Victoria's dance instructor is making everyone start journals. Follow Victoria's freshman year of high school, with boys, food, embarrassing dreams about your guy friends and a lot of talking about puke. / discontinued, might redo it as a solo project.
1. Aug 30 & Aug 31 FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

**Victoria's Diary of Amazing**

/

**Date: **August 30, 2010

**Mood: **I hate you all.

**Soundtrack: **Can't tell, this bus is too fucking noisy.

I do not have this diary by choice. I'm just saying. My dance instructor decided we should all start journals and use them for the whole motherfreaking year. She says she'll check them to make sure we use them. I'm just hoping she doesn't actually read them. She wasn't that specific.

Okay, so… I'm Victoria, and you're a diary. I'm in my freshman year of high school and why am I talking about this? You're a freaking diary with a bird on the cover. You'll just have to deal with the name 'Diary' for a while. Unless someone else names their diary, I ain't doing it.

So… first things first. I am currently on the bus to my first day of high school, so my writing is all shitty. (I swear too much. I don't actually say the words, I think them. Just. Yeah.)

I'm really dreading this year. I hate my schedule. So much.

**First hour: **(Mon-Thurs) AP French, (Fri) Ballet (FUCK MY LIFE. I love ballet but really? I do _not _want to mold my feet first thing in the morning)

**Second hour: **AP Biology (why the hell am I in this class?)

**Third hour: **World history (I have been learning this since second grade why am I still learning this I don't even know)

(LUNCH)

**Fifth hour: **Pre-calculus (WHAT?)

**Sixth hour: **(Mon, Wed-Fri) AP English Literature, (Tues) Choir

Okay, maybe it's not _that _bad, but… Pre-calc? No. I mean, what? I am not that smart, kthx. I'm flattered that people think I can do that shit, but… fuck.

Electra just got on the bus. Bye.

**x.o.x.o**

It is currently lunch time. I am totally ignoring my friends because that's what I do. Like boss. On a boat.

I am squeezing the life out of my brownie right now. Firstly, I have pre-calc next hour, and I am so friggin' scared. But, let's break it down.

PLATO, TUMBLEBRUTUS, POUNCIVAL, AND MY BRO MISTYFLIES ARE IN MY FIRST HOUR. I don't know why it surprised me that Mistoffelees was in that class, considering he's, like, actually my brother. Half brother. Whatever. Either he told me his schedule and I forgot or he was an ass and didn't tell me, could be either. But I am pretty much surrounded by guys, seeing as the only people any of us know in that class are each other sentence structure.

Electra is getting mad because I'm being antisocial, but I will ignore her and return to my maimed brownie, thank you. Anyway, second hour sucks because the only person I know in it is no one. Yeah. Really. Fuck everything.

Etcetera, Pouncival, Jemima, and Electra are in third hour with me, so even if our teacher is like a catbot, we have fun. Or, we will.

Jemima is in Pre-Calc with me, but she sits on the other side of the room…And I'm again alone in world history.

I'm going to talk to my friends now.

**x.o.x.o**

It's still lunch.

Jemima just spilled her lemonade on me.

Fuck.

**x.o.x.o**

It's fifth hour so I'm not going to bother with punctuation and spelling and shit

This teacher is so scary

I think it's a queen because its name is Nigella but I don't even know

I'm so freaked out

Shit she's coming ov

**x.o.x.o**

I'm on the bus again. So, I got caught writing. The teacher is a woman. Don't ask how I found out. She's Russian, by the way, which makes her scarier.

She read my diary aloud.

Thank god it's just the first day of school. I'm going to talk to Electra now. We're going to get a treat. Electra says that if I go to school with my bra on the outside she'll bake me a cake. Red velvet. She says that if I wear a second pair of underwear over my pants, she'll buy me dinner at the oyster bar.

I'm such a fatass.

**x.o.x.o**

**Date: **31 Août 2010 (yeah, I pay attention FTW)

**Mood: **I must, I must, I must increase my bust.

**Soundtrack: **Teeth – Lady Gaga

I'm sad. Since it's early in the year, I don't get to have choir yet.

BAnd I saw my dance instructor at Panera with Electra yesterday. I was stuffing my face with a cinnamon roll. She said I was letting myself go, complete with a once-over.

Electra just sipped her water and then pecked at her plain bagel. FUCK YOU OH MY GOD. Why is it that I'm the ballerina and I eat the most? METABOLISM YOU HAVE FAILED ME.

I just sat down on the bus. I am being stared at. Must be the purple leopard print bra? That cake better be damn good. And no, diary, I refuse to share. THE CAKE IS MINE. I AM GOING TO EAT IT MS. MAGDALENA, AND I AM GOING TO ENJOY EVERY BITE AND NOT HURL IT UP because I refuse to be that cliché ballerina baby.

That was so deep. I mean. Whoa. If I wasn't talking about eating cake it would be kind of smart sounding.

…shut up.

A cute tom just sat by me. I am going to not drool over his gorgeous face and hopefully abulous abs.

**x.o.x.o**

His name is Maximillion. He missed the first day of school because he got sick. I have no classes with him. Fuck everything. He didn't say anything about the bra on my shirt, but I could tell he was soooo uncomfortable… So I told him the deal. Then his friend got on the bus and stole him. FUCK YOU DUDE.

Electra is on the bus now, so I will now converse with her.

**x.o.x.o**

_Hi, Victoria, this is Jemima. You left your diary in the French room. Thank god I found it and not some creeper, or even worse, your lover Max._

_However, I have decided to let you suffer and search for your diary like a madwoman._

_I think I'll keep it till tomorrow._

_I love you!_

_x._

_P.S. You really don't need to lose any weight.

* * *

_

**SHITTY ENDING IS SHITTY.**

**So, yeah, diary stories. It's basically first come first serve. Just make sure the story "canons" match. Schedules and shit.**

**I'm not gonna say anymore. Just, yeah.**

**Pairings will depend on what happens… which was a really dumb sentence.**

**This is not proofread or anything. ILU guys.**


	2. Sept 1 & 2

**Victoria's Diary of Amazing II**

/

**Date: **September 1, 2011

**Mood: **Nah man, really?

**Soundtrack: **RED….RUM…RED…RUM

Jemima is a bitch. Like, a really big one. I have been flipping my shit because I couldn't find my diary, and she had it. Argh.

…Is it weird that the only things I've written about her are her stealing my diary and spilling lemonade on me? That was an accident, just saying. Jemima is, like, one of my best buds. Even if we both like Tumblebrutus. It's fun fantasizing. Not to mention she helped me clean up after some kid puked on me at the art fair this summer—that takes a real friend to do, yo.

So… I am so excited for the weekend, you don't even know. Because we're all going to the amusement park. Look, we're teenagers in our first year of high school, we're kind of going through a childhood crisis or some shit. Cut us some slack. And by 'we,' I mean myself, Etcetera, Electra, Jemima, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Plato. And maybe Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. Probably not.

Etcetera just got here. Did I tell you I love her mom? Even if she's. Y'know. Cringe-worthy, I guess, sometimes.

TOODLES.

**x.o.x.o**

It's first hour. Our teacher just went to the bathroom after giving us a very detailed explanation about his Mexican food binge and his current diarrhea, and how he's going to the bathroom every fifteen minutes. I need earbleach.

OH MY GOD. TUMBLEBRUTUS IS FUCKING HILARIOUS. And really clumsy for an acrobat. And he's adorable. And I luff him omg.

…Since I'm writing in blue sharpie and have no white-out, I will be keeping this diary very close to me. Forever. Because if Tumblebrutus or any of his guyfriends found out I like him I would die. Especially if it was Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees is a total buttface, but I love him anyway, because even if he's a metro/homosexual, he's got damn good guy advice. (Or maybe him being metro/homosexual makes him give good advice…? I feel offensive.)

Currently, Plato has his phone out and he and a bunch of dudes are yelling "OHHHHH!" in that watching-sports sorta way every few seconds. Pouncival just freaked out and starting screaming, "THAT'S SO GROSS!"

…Oh, boys. I wish I was one of you. And I'd be gay. So, my life would be perfect. No periods, no pregnancy, just hot guys. (And yes I realize that's not all there is to being a guy, I am not stupid, diary.)

I'm gonna go dive into that sea of men over yonder. (Everlasting, the ratio of boys to girls in this class is so weird. There are, like, ten girls and twenty boys. But there's this chick named Srija who's really nerdy but pretty fun to work with.)

**x.o.x.o**

They were watching videos of guinea worms.

I gagged.

**x.o.x.o**

It's lunch time. I'm hiding from my friends and eating behind the school. I don't even know why… I'm a loserrrr.

I totally blew off Ms. Magdalena. FUCK MY WEIGHT. Food is good. This is my menu today:

**Side: **French fries

**Drink: **Coca-cola

**Entrée: **PIZZZAAA and breadsticks from the oyster bar.

**Dessert: **That cake Electra made.

I really want to try catfish. It sounds so freakin' good. I've had a lot of weird foods. To list a few: escargot, frog legs, cricket, and some weird animal on a stick. MUST BE BECAUSE OF ALL THOSE FABULOUS PLACES DADDY TAKES ME AND MISTY TOO OH HO HO HO.

I sound like such a bitch. But yeah. Daddy takes us on all of his business trips.

I need to devour this pizza. I might even has sex with it.

…what?

**x.o.x.o**

It's nighttime. I'm watching Wheel of Fortune with Misty. I just painted my nails pink—they look purdy. When the base coat dries I want to put flowers on them. And, in case you're wondering, I didn't just eat Chinese food.

Me and Misto just had a really weird conversation.

**M: **You've dated someone, right?

**V: **Yeah.

**M: **Kissed him?

**V: **No shit. Why?

**M: **Ever kissed a girl?

**V: **Yes, me and Jemima screw each other before every class—

**M: **Yeah, sure. But, for serious. Have you?

**V: **For serious? boii, y u b trippin?

**M: **You're such a bitch. Have you?

**V: **Nope. Why do you ask?

**M: **I wanna know what it's like.

**V: **LOL YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING LOSER.

Okay, that was actually a really average conversation for us. Especially when I make Misty have girls' nights with me. (AKA second day of my period. Ice cream, action movies, and if he's up to it, he might listen to me whine while he watches cartoons. He's really not that girly, I totally make him sound that way. But honestly, I think my odd ways have shaped him into his weird metrosexualness. I mean, who plays dress up with their sister? He may not _like _it, but…)

I think I'm gonna go to bed now. OH WAIT SHIT I have homework. Really? It's my third day of school. I freaking hate the world.

…Misto didn't finish his beef and potatoes. IN MY TUMMY THEY GO.

**x.o.x.o**

That Chinese food made me sick. It is 2:06 AM on a Wednesday and I am using my diary while I sit on the toilet.

…

I just puked.

I think I'll be missing school tomorrow. JESUS CHRIST. Why must Chinese food be so good? I've never gotten sick from awesome ethnic food before. DAMN MY ANOREXIC BALLET STOMACH.

No, I'm kidding. But I'm going to brush my teeth now. Puke tastes gross.

**x.o.x.o**

**Date: **September 2, 2010

**Mood: **I'm sick.

**Soundtrack: **_Sittin' on the dock o' the bay… watchin' the tiiiiide roll away…_

I'm sicker than a dog right now. I don't even know what that means, but I am. But combined with Facebook, old music, and rice, I'm good.

But… I had a really awkward dream. About Plato. And Pouncival. And.

Yeah. Me, too.

IT WASN'T A SEX DREAM, YOU PERVERT. Or… well. I wasn't the one getting some.

They were.

From each other.

I don't know if I like that imagine or not. AUGH. Pouncival is so funny and cute and not gay and sexual and he does _not _make those faces. Especially not that face he made when they were beckoning me to join them.

I will never be able to look at those two the same way again. All I'll see…hear… bast, what is _with_ me? I'm a teenage girl. Not a boy. Guys have wet dreams about me, not the other way around.

WAIT. NO. UH, it wasn't a wet dream. Just. Yeah. Seeing as girls don't really… ejaculate.

I'm going to watch some innocent kid shows now. But first—tylenol.

**x.o.x.o**

Electra and Pouncival stopped by to visit me, which was _so _freaking sweet. Especially considering the fact that Mistoffelees won't be home till seven. Stupid him and his stupid artsy friends and their stupid sexy legs. (Seriously. Those guys are _sooo _fuckin' cute…)

They brought me soup. Electra and Pouncival, I mean. So, even though I was trying to expel images of Pouncival in various states of undress, it was really nice of them. We watched Snow White and made a lot of gross jokes during it. I felt suddenly very cold when they left, like the light in my life had been suddenly drawn from my body, and flew out the door… /poeticness (THIS IS WHY I DON'T WRITE STORIES)

I'm going to take a nap. Again.

…nevermind. Etcetera just texted me.

**x.o.x.o**

_Hi, it's Mistoffelees._

_You fell asleep, and because I'm a better brother than you give me credit for, I didn't read it. Or, well, all of it. That means I don't know about your huge crush on Tumblebrutus. (But honestly, honey? It's kind of obvious.)  
_

_Enjoy this picture of a penis drawn in orange and pink highlighter. Complete with blue…yeah._

_Love, your amazing brother who has 'stupid artsy friends' with 'stupid sexy legs.'_

_P.S._

_...Is people writing in your diary gonna become a tradition?  
_

**x.o.x.o**

I really hate you, Misto. Really. I just taped a picture over the…drawing. It looks like a water gun, so I was all, "the fuck is this, Misto? That is _not _a penis." And then I realized Misty had brought his hot friends over.

GREAT JOB VICTORIA. But then again, on the upside. I'm pretty sure I didn't look green and gross and sick. I was all… rosy cheeks and red nose. NOT TO MENTION I WAS WEARING MY SEXY PAJAMAS LOL. Sexy pajamas = dad's old Grinch shirt + black shorts.

And I was wearing Homer Simpson slippers, and they loved that.

I'll recount everything to you tomorrow, diary. I'm really tired. And I need some Nyquil.

NIGHTY NIGHT.

* * *

**Lookie here! A few things to take into consideration for your story… amusement park trip on September 4, 2010. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer are **_**juniors**_**… so they can have journals/diaries! Just note: they'd probably be stealing things from, like, Claire's or Wal-Mart. Not Argentine joints and Woolworth pearls. This is all humany, except they have fur, tails, and believe in the Everlasting Cat/Bast… catch mah drift?**

**Victoria missed school on **_**September 2.**_

**I'm kind of taking my liberties with some of the currently unclaimed/unpublished characters, so for that I apologize.**

**Also, on OCs: they can exist, but merely as… not-even supporting characters. Like, if you're in a class alone, they can hang out with you. But you don't sit with them at lunch, they don't fall in love with any of the canons.. kk? I understand how they might be necessary.**

**Love you guys! If you want to join, just see the reviews on this story to see who plans on doing who. I need someone to do Jemima—she may act innocent, but her thoughts don't have to be! When you start, just begin on the day I left off on, unless you can catch up; in which case, tell me. I know it kind of sucks, but I'm pretty much calling lead.**


	3. Sept 3 & 4 AMUSEMENT PARK

**Victoria's Diary of Amazing III**

/

**Date: **September 3, 2010

**Mood: **HUZZAH. I'm better.

**Soundtrack: **CAN'T YOU FEEL A BRAND NEW DAYYY

I just realized that I listen to really dorky songs. Or… well, my _soundtrack _is really dorky.

So.

I promised you, diary, that I'd tell you about my escapades with Misto's sexy friends? LOL NOT THAT KIND OF ESCAPADE.

Well, they were all really cute and stupid and I mostly listened to them talk about dance and half-heartedly watched The Real Housewives of New Jersey. But then this reeeeallllyyyy cute tom sat next to me. But he was very, very gay.

Especially since he linked pinkies with the tom next to him.

I feel better, but I really don't know if I should go to school.

…

Daddy just rushed in screaming "MY VICTORIA!" then kissed my forehead a bunch and gave me cough syrup. Then he tucked me into bed and left. I think there were tears in his eyes… My dad's kind of a sap sometimes. He has this whole 'daddy's little girl'/'daddy's strong boy' complex.

I think I have a zit on the inside of my nose.

And no, I wasn't picking it. My nose. It just… itched.

**x.o.x.o**

I was making cereal and Mistoffelees was eating a bagel and then he threw up. All. Over. AND OF COURSE, dad left five minutes before. And since Misto ran to the bathroom and puked more, I had to clean up the barf all over the table and the floor. I really hate my life, you know?

It's currently 11:00. I keep texting Etcetera out of my loneliness and I bet she's getting sooo pissed… But I'm SO LONELY. At least I don't still feel sick. Because that would suck.

Maybe I'll tell everyone to come over after school…? I think I will. And I'll stop writing, because I'm boring myself. I bet I'm boring you, diary. You're not even capable of being bored, but I've accomplished boring you.

I'm going to have some leftover… never mind. I threw out the Chinese food. I'll make myself some rice, and share with Misto… and maybe I'll make some teriyaki chicken. And then I'll top it off with…

A laxative. Okay, no. I'll just have the rice and some chicken with seasoning salt, and I'll have water with it. (I hate the taste of water. It's gross, and barely there. And water is so _thin_. I like thick beverages like milk…)

NVM I JUST FOUND THE COUPON BOOK. I'm ordering pizza and a bottle of coke SHUT UP, diary.

**x.o.x.o**

I love Domino's. I love Domino's so much. But now I feel really fat. Because I ate half of that pizza. I'm pretty sure it's lunchtime there at school, so I'm going to text Etcetera again…

I typed _HIII. I'm really bored. Will you guys come over afterschool?_

And she said… _but aren't you sick?_

So then I was like, _not anymore, dad made me stay home though._

And the conversation ended with _kk. See you then? Gotta get to class._

I'M ALONE AGAIN. All. Alone. Oh, wait. Misto is waddling out of his man-cave. He looks like hell… and that makes me feel really good about myself. I think I'll go figure out what to wear tomorrow, so I can look nice for Tumblebrutus. Yay.

Just saying, I have the best wardrobe ever. EVER. Because Daddy buys me stuff. And he buys Misto stuff, but it's guy stuff and therefore not as good as mine.

**x.o.x.o**

I gave Misto a thumbs up when he asked if could have some rice and he said, "up yours, too." And then he took more than, like, half of the rice. I fuckin' hate you, man.

**x.o.x.o**

THEY'RE HERE THEY'RE HERE THEY'RE HERE

My friends. I am very happy right now because Misto's pasty presence was kind of making me sad. I let them have the rest of my pizza, and then we just sat around watching reality TV. And Etcetera wore my Homer Simpson slippers.

Overall, it was fabulous. Except for when I puked up the ONE piece of pizza I had. (Okay, one of six.) Everyone had to go home and I was sad again.

Not to mention… puke. Why?

I'm going to go pick out something to wear now.

(By the way, Etcetera got a hair cut and looks adorbz. That BETCH. Nahh I'm kidding. She looks super cute.)

**x.o.x.o**

Orange flip-flops. Yellow tank top. Blue short shorts. White bracelet, bowler hat and moustache necklace. And under that, a purple bikini. Because… I don't even know.

I'm going to bed now. THEME PARK TOMORROW BITCH.

**x.o.x.o**

**Date: **September 4, 2010

**Mood: **FUCKIN ROLLERCOASTERS

**Soundtrack: **Grow a Pear - Ke$ha

I won't be updating a lot today. Because I am going to the amusement park and RUMPELTEAZER IS MY MOTHERFUCKIN ROLLERCOASTER BUDDY. I have screamed 'FUCKIN ROLLERCOASTERS' sooo many times today.

By the way, I look hot in my awesome shorts and stuff. As much as I hate practicing, ballet keeps my body fiiiiiiine. Fo' dem boiis.

So, uh, I should probably get going now. I am sitting in shotgun, by the way, I'm pretty sure everyone knows that though.

I just ate an apple instead of a poptart. Good girl.

**x.o.x.o**

FUCKIN SHIT. Not fuckin rollercoasters. Fuckin shit.

Actually, fuckin' puke. I was sitting next to Plato on the Tunnel of Terror or some shit and he puked. VOMIT IN MY FACE? NO THANKS.

I'm okay now though, most of it was on my shirt. So now I get to walks around like a slut without a shirt on. BUT REMEMBER? I wore a bikini under my clothes. (But I actually change my outfit because I'm so insecure. So I'm now wearing yellow shorts, a blue bikini top and not much else. Um. I have fucked up fashion sense.) It's still uncomfortable though considering we're at a beachside amusement park and not actually the beach. And there are horny teenagers here. I CAN SEE YOU LOOKING.

…But honestly? I have tiny fucking tits. ETCETERA JUST GAVE ME THIS CUTE VEST THAT WAS MYSTERIOUSLY IN HER BAG, SO I'M OKAY NOW. Blue + yellow + black = cuteness. Even though I'll have to give it back.

I'm going on the bumper cars with mah ladies + Tumble + Pounce. BRBZ.

**x.o.x.o**

Oh god I'm so giddy happy possibly high what exactly was in that snow cone?

I just realized. I have been puked on many times in my life (I just counted four, not including all the babies that have spit up on me). I really hope that's not a… life-long…ailment. Heh, imagine that on a fortune cookie: _You will be puked on many times. MOTHAFUCKA_

I should be a fortune cookie writer. Is that a job?

But anyway, I went on a rollercoaster with Rumpel. But we were in the single riders' line so I didn't get to sit next to her—instead I sat next to this reaaaallly cute tom who held my hand on the loops. Either he's a gentleman or he was scared. Either way, SQUEE, bitch, SQUEE.

(By the way, Mungojerrie wasn't there. This makes Victoria sad, because he's all strong and motherfucking sexy and totally would have gone on that batshit crazy Slingshot ride with me. I went on alone and I thought I was going to die. Everyone was just laughing and shiz when I got off.)

**x.o.x.o**

GUESS WHAT BITCHES? Victoria scored a phone numbeeerrr. Heh, phone numBEER.

Anyway. His name is Lance and we exchanged numbers like G's. What's with me and hitting on toms when I know MY HEART BELONGS TO TUMBLEBRUTUS? Oh well. I'm meeting Lance at the boardwalk next week.

So anyway, we're driving home now. I got stuck in between Tumble and Pounce, with really wasn't that bad, except for the fact that that dream I had about him and Plato (WHO IS ODDLY ATTRACTIVE EVEN IF HE GOT BARF ON ME LOLWUT. Should I be thanking something for all the attractive toms around me? EVEN ADMETUS IS KIND OF ATTRACTIVE WTF) a few nights ago, remember? I still didn't get any though. I can't get laid / a boyfriend even in my dreams. Why? I thought I was pretttttyyyy. Though I'm a total bitch. Lulz.

I hate myself.

(Did I mention Plato has damn good taste in music? Sexy bastard.)

(Uh. Scratch that last comment. Y'know. Calling him a sexy bastard. I'M SUCH A WANNABE WHORE OH MY GOD)

**x.o.x.o**

SLEEPOVER SLEEPOVER SLEEPOVER! The girlies minus Rumpel are sleeping over at my place. :D

I like sleepovers. Especially since people are like "your house is sooo nice" but then people see all of the taxidermy and they're like… what? My dad's a hunter. He takes me and Mistyface with him sometimes. I shot a pheasant and we made dinner with it. I went to bed hungry that night.

I wish we had a taxidermy albino peacock. I wonder if that would break any laws?

Anyway, we're going to the convenience store a few blocks away to get junkfood. Snowballs (those marshmellowy coconut things), chips, tons of pop… HELL YEAH FOR FATTY FOODS. We're ordering pizza, too. Whenever I order pizza and Jemima's over this cute tom brings it to us. That's sort of an inside joke now.

We're going to go make a huge bed set-up in the basement (IT HAS A TV OMG. I'm such a spoiled brat. :C) and put in _Dirty Dancing _while we talk. And when that's over we'll watch Nip/Tuck or Disney movies or something.

Daddy and Misto are staying in the apartment above one of the restaurants tonight so we can have girl time.

Bye bye diary!

**x.o.x.o**

P.S. I'm naming you. Right fucking now. Your name is Honeybunches.

…Yeah.

Honeybunches.

…OKAY NO. That's your name temporarily. I'll change it when I can come up with some awesome douchebag name.

Actually.

I'll name you Chord.

Y'know why? Because Chord Overstreet makes my ovaries clench. I'M SUCH A GLEEK LOL. I'm going to leave for reals now because we're playing Chubby Bunny and it's Etcetera's turn, and that's always a good time.

...

...

P.S. What's with me and puke?

* * *

**I hate this lol. Sorry Vicki was gone for two days. It's just weird missing one day out of the week for no reason.**

**I'm really loving what everyone is doing with their respective characters. I have some things you need to read on my profile if you're doing this. Please check it if you plan on starting some time this week, start on the 3****rd**** and continue to the 4****th****. Also, please, no more reviews like "lol funny can i play this person?" It makes me sad. I like two sentence plus reviews, y'know? ILU... :,C  
**

**ALSO, don't proofread religiously when you do this—spelling and grammar mistakes make it more realistic! C:**

**BAI GUISE **

**p.s. I really do love Chord overstreet.**


End file.
